


Drunk Mistakes (and an engagement)

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is taking 'mistakes while drunk' to an extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Mistakes (and an engagement)

Dean hates his life. It fucking sucks and he _hates_ it. 

And not because of Hell's gate, or the Apocalypse, or God, or Leviathans either, although those suck too. 

No. 

The thing he hates the most in his life right now is the archangel Gabriel. 

Which is pretty ironic when you think about it. Mary would be thrilled to know that _the_ Gabriel is watching over her son. 

Dean just wants him to go away. 

'Hey, that's no way to treat your fiancé,' says a voice in his ear and Dean groans. 

'I want to break it off,' he says. 

'What? No! I can't believe you're breaking up with me, Winchester!'

'Just go,' Dean begs, shoving at him. It's like pushing the Chrysler building. 'My head hurts.'

'I can fix that,' Gabriel says, and before Dean can object, he's snapped his fingers, a sound Dean would protest to, except he doesn't feel like he's on a pitching ship anymore, which. Nice.

'I still want to break it off,' he grumbles. 

'C'mon, don't be like that. Just think about it for a while.'

'I don't have to think about _anything_. I don't want to marry you!'

-

A lack of Apocalypse is good. A lack of Leviathans is good. The King of Hell being their biggest problem is not good, but it's much better than being constantly threatened by big, scary, human-eating monsters. 

So they'd kind of been having a drink. Sam said Dean was going to embarrass them all and disappeared with Castiel to watch _Iron Man 3_ or something. Dean's not clear on the details. 

Anyway, Dean went to a bar with Gabriel. Gabriel declared the first bar they came to a disgrace to drinking and with a snap of his fingers, they were in Italy. Fucking _Italy_.

'What are we doing here?' Dean asked, looking around the square with some awe. It was beautiful, and he had no idea where they were other than 'Europe'. 

'I know it's hard to get you drunk, so I thought I'd bring us somewhere _really_ good,' Gabriel said cheerfully. 

And it _was_ good. Dean was proud to say he wowed the locals with his amazing alcohol tolerance. He might have gotten hit on by a really pretty waitress too, but he wasn't sure because he couldn't speak the language.

Some time later (this was also a fuzzy detail), Dean was pleasantly drunk. He leaned back on the plush seat, and his arm inexplicably came to drape over Gabriel's shoulders. The angel smiled at him, and Dean felt that he could stay that way for a very long time. 

'You're awesome,' he said. 

'I know,' Gabriel said, somewhat killing the moment. He promptly made up for it by saying 'Thanks.'

'Are you drinking this?' Dean asked. 

'Yep. I might have had twice as much as you, but I'm not sure. Makes no difference.'

Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together for no reason other than that he felt like it. 

'Why'd you bring me to a place where I can't even get a good lay?' Dean said when he pulled away. 

'Because I want you all to myself,' Gabriel teased, although Dean couldn't be too sure it _was_ a joke. 

'Don't leave,' it made Dean say abruptly. Man, he was drunk. 'Like Cas left and became a stranger for a year then went all God on us because he felt sorry for me and didn't want to bug me.' He wriggled around until he could rest his head on the back of the seat. 'You should visit sometimes.'

'I will,' Gabriel promised. 'As a matter of fact ...' He wet his lips and focused his gaze on Dean's mouth. 'I've been thinking. I should probably get married.'

After three, silent minutes, Dean mustered up a 'What?' because that proclamation would have caused an aneurysm in him sober, let alone drunk. 

'Just as I said. Father created the concept to make men more level-headed and women more responsible. As an archangel, I should set a good example, right?'

'Uh,' said Dean. 'Right.'

'And I realised,' Gabriel continued, hazel eyes meeting green now, 'I don't really want to marry another angel. Not that it'd be wrong or anything, of course.'

'Wouldn't that be like - angelcest or something?'

'Nah. The concept of brothers and sisters among angels are different. Anyway, besides that, there are only two humans alive who don't want me on the wrong end of a stake -'

'I still want you speared on the end of a wooden stake sometimes,' Dean said suddenly. 'But not now,' he added hastily.

'Thanks,' Gabriel said without missing a beat, and Dean decided he liked him a whole lot more. 'As I was saying, two humans who don't constantly want me on a stake, and one of them still hates me with the force of a thousand suns. So who's left?'

Oh. 'Oh.'

'What do you think?' Gabriel's tone was casual, but his eyes were bright with hope and tense anticipation. 

A part of Dean's brain said that Gabriel should really be saving this conversation for when he could think in lines that weren't wavy and slightly blurry. Another part said 'Awesome' and urged him to kiss Gabriel again. 

So he did, saying 'Okay.'

-

'Oh my God did we have sex last night?' Dean says in a semi-hysterical tone. In his defense, he's come out of a drunken night to find himself engaged to a douchebag angel. And his pants are off. 

'Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that,' Gabriel replies in a mocking tone. Dean _hates_ him. 'But it wasn't easy to restrain myself, let me tell you. You were all over me, begging me to -'

'Please stop,' Dean pleads. 'Please. I was drunk.'

'But even so, don't you think there's a reason you agreed in the first place?'

'Yeah! I was drunk!'

Gabriel shifts until his head is resting on Dean's chest and holy hell he is warm. It feels so nice. 'Alright, alright,' he murmured. 'Whatever you want.'

And - damn. Gabriel sounds rather upset, and now Dean feels guilty. He _shouldn't_ feel guilty. Gabriel's the dick who took advantage of his drunkenness to jump a marriage proposal on him. And Dean likes Castiel way more than he likes Gabriel, seriously, even with all the God and Purgatory shit. He'd much rather get married to Castiel. 

 _But_...

Just how bad could being married to Gabriel get, really?

'Only as bad as you want it to be,' Gabriel says, because Dean apparently said that aloud. 'I'm not asking you to commit or anything. You could go around, still do the one-night hook-up thing. All I want is some responsibility. Someone to take care of.'

'I'm no damsel in distress,' Dean huffs.  

'Mm.' It isn't like Gabriel _needs_  sleep, but his eyes are drifting shut, voice becoming low. 'It's a pretty modern concept that you should marry the person most important to you, but I think it's a pretty good one.'

'Are you saying I'm the most important person to you?' Dean tries to demand, but to his horror, it comes out somewhat high-pitched and squeaky. 

'Definitely.'

Oh God. And now Dean definitely feels bad for trying to call their - their - _engagement_ (he hates that word now) off, once Gabriel puts it like that. 

'Fine,' he says in something in between gritted teeth and a sigh. 

'"F-Fine"? What does that mean?' Gabriel asks, body going tense, and the little stutter fairly breaks Dean's heart. 

'Shut up and don't make me say it again,' he says, poking Gabriel's side. Gabriel's gracious enough to pretend to feel it.

'Ouch!' he says. 'Okay, okay.' Pause. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Dean says gruffly.


End file.
